AU: A Different Outcome
by FAHJONNY
Summary: What if Goku became a Super Saiyan 2 during the Cell Games instead Of Gohan. How will this change the story of Dragon Ball Z.
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongChapter 1/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gohan looked up at Cell from the ground. "So boy this is the full extent of your power how pitiful", taunted Cell. "emIf only I could unlock my hidden potential then/em emmaybe I would be able to beat Cell", thought Gohan/em. "emOh no Gohan is rapidly losing power, Cell will kill him if someone doesn't do something, thought Goku"./em "Gohan! You have to get up and fight, release your true power! That is the only way you will beat Cell"./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So Gohan if you don't want to show me this power you and your father have bragged about then maybe you just didn't have it to begin with", said Cell. "Cell you don't have to do this anymore I don't want to have to fight". "You can stop the Cell Games and leave peacefully and this can all be over with", begged Gohan. "Okay if you don't want to fight then I'm afraid I will just have to end this battle right now it's not very entertaining". Cell charged a Death Beam on his right index finger and prepared to fire it at Gohan. "Farewell Gohan", said Cell. Cell fired the Death Beam and it went right through Gohan's heart and killed him instantly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""NOOOOOOOOO! GOHHHAAANN"! Goku ran to Gohan to check his pulse, but there was nothing Gohan was dead. Goku couldn't believe that his son was gone. And the person responsible for it was Cell./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"All of the time Goku spent with Gohan flashed before his eyes. Him and Gohan playing in the pool. "emI've got you now Gohan here comes the tidal wave". "Daddy don't splash water on me". "But if that's what you wanna do two can play at that game", Gohan flared his aura and made the entire pool splash onto Goku. But the water also splashed all over the picnic food. "Aww, Gohan you got all of the picnic food wet"./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They're training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "emDaaaaad I'm hungry we have no food left that doesn't have to be cooked". "Well Gohan we can try to cook the food ourselves, maybe you can blast it and that will work". "Ok I'll try but I might burn it, said Gohan". Gohan then threw the huge chicken leg into the air and blasted it with an energy blast, but unfortunately it caught on fire. "Oh No! It's on fire, dad we have to put it out". Gohan used a kiai to put out the fire. "Well Gohan it's kind of burned but we can still eat it", said Goku. Gohan and Goku then both collapsed on the floor laughing hugging their stomachs with tears coming out of their eyes./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongEnd Of Flashback/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Goku looked down at Gohan's body and just couldn't believe that he was dead. Cell started to chuckle, then he burst into laughter. "Hahahahahahhaha! Well Goku it looks like theirs no one strong enough left to beat me and save the Earth right now". "So the Cell Games have come to an end with an amazing finale". "That means that now I can destroy the Earth and no one can stop me". "No Cell your wrong said", Goku. "I'll beat you and make you pay for what you did to Gohan, DO YOU HEAR MEEE"!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Goku punched the ground in fury. "emWhy did I have to send Gohan out there, I should never have given up". "Instead I should have fought to the very end". "I got Gohan killed and now i'm the only one left who can finish Cell off". "I'm Going to make him pay". "I need to beat Cell and save the Earth, and I need to avenge Gohan". "I cant let everyone down". "I cant lose here". "No I wont lose her i'm going to finish what Gohan started"./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! CELL IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAAAAYYYYY!". Everyone's heads turned in awe at Goku's sudden outburst. GRAAAAHHHHHHHH! Goku's power skyrocketed past everyone's wildest dreams. Goku's aura doubled in size and his eyes went completely blank. Bio-electricity coursed all around Goku's aura. He could feel the power like fire in his veins. AHHHHHHHHHH! His hair became slightly longer and much more jagged. The spikes looked like they were sharp enough to impale someone. A shock wave emitted from Goku and blew Hercule and his camera crew away. But also nearly knocked everyone else off their feet even Cell. His muscles bulged and became slightly larger, but not as large as the Ultra or Ascended Super Saiyan transformations. His eye's returned a deeper blue then they were before./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"AHHHHHHHHHH! Another shock wave came from Goku and kicked up a giant sand storm that blinded everyone. Goku stood up from the ground and yelled in fury one last time before the transformation was complete. When the dust cleared everyone finally was able to sense Goku's true power and they were awestruck./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cell this is your final hour prepare to die, said Goku."/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongGohan's P.O.V/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cell started to charge a Death Beam strong enough to kill me "Damn it if only i released my hidden power when I had the chance none of this would be happening". "I could have beaten Cell and saved the Earth". "Me being too afraid to fight is whats holding me back from releasing my power". "And because of that I've let everyone and the entire Earth/em emdown"/em. "Farewell Gohan", said Cell. Cell then fired the Death Beam. "emMom, Dad, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta,Trunks, and people of the Earth i'm sorry". /emI felt the Death Beam go through my chest and everything went black. When I woke up I was in a line of cloud like things and in front of a giant building Dad described to me as the Check-In Station. I failed the Earth, everyone is probably going to die because no strong enough is left to fight cell. A loud and booming voice screamed "strongNEEXXT!"/strong and I lost my train of thought./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The cloud like thing in front of me went through a large door with a bright white light streaming through it and disappeared. I looked up and saw a gigantic mahogany desk with giant things that normally sit on a desk like a phone and a clipboard. But there was a giant cup with pencils in it and a huge flowerpot, which were both kind of strange. The thing that really amazed me was the giant red-skinned man wearing a purple suit and a matching purple hat with horns on the sides. "strongSon Gohan/strong strongis it please step forward for your judgement"./strong I stepped toward the mahogany desk in awe. Sir who are you and what judgement are you talking about", I "I am King Yemma the person who judges souls and sends them to were they need to be in Otherworld which is decided by their choices in life"./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""So King Yemma where exactly do people go and where am I going". "strongWell people can go to either Heaven, Hell, or can get special training from King Kai". /strongKing Yemma who is King Kai. "strongGohan you'll find out soon enough because that's exactly where your going". "/strongIs King Kai reaaallly strong can he beat me as a Super Saiyan". "strongWell King Kai isn't that much stronger than I am". "But King Kai's power doesn't lie in his strength but in his techniques". "/strongOh well I guess i'm always open to learn new techniques". "strongWell you better get going along Snake Way it's to the right Behind You". "The Journey might take you awhile because it is 10,000,000 miles". "/strongOh well that isn't that Long, Bye King Yemma". Gohan then took off running down Snake Way. "strongThat Boy is something else he's even worse than his father, always eager to train"./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Well this path is pretty long but not for me, I'll take my speed up a notch". After a couple of seconds I saw a small planet with a road that wrapped all the way around, and a small house with a car parked in front of it. "Well I guess that's where King Kai lives i better get going". I used my Ki to push me up towards King Kai's planet. When I finally landed I heard a loud crash. "Ahhhhhh! Radaiccho you broke all of the dishes your gonna clean all of this up go get the broom". "I'm going to meet Gohan". A short blue man ran out of the house. "Oh you must be Gohan, Goku's Son i'm King Kai and this is my planet". "Hello King Kai it's great to finally meet you what awesome techniques can you teach me". "Well Gohan since your much stronger than Goku was when he came to my planet the only technique I can teach you is the Kaioken it multiplies your strength and speed and heightens all your other abilities and senses". "King Kai! i'm finished cleaning up the glass". Right after that a man about the height of my dad stepped out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The man had spiky black hair that stuck out in all directions and big kind eyes that were also black to match his hair. His skin was a light tan color and he was wearing a white gi just like my Dad's with a blue undershirt, blue wristbands and blue boots. He had a blue belt that tied his gi together and hung down like my father's gi. "Woooow your power is huge who are you and what are you doing here". "Oh i'm Radaiccho and i'm a Saiyan but not just any Saiyan". Radaiccho parted his legs and entered a powering up stance. HAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! his hair started to wave in the wind and rapidly change from black to golden blonde. His eyes shifted from black to bluish green. AHHHHHHHHHH! there was a flash of brilliant golden light that blinded me. When i could see again Radaiccho's hair and eyebrows were golden and his eyes were a bluish green./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A bright golden aura surrounded him that pulsated rapidly and a soft humming sound was coming from his aura. "As you can see i'm not a ordinary Saiyan i'm Radaiccho the Original Super Saiyan". Gohan's Jaw dropped to the floor./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well this is my first attempt at a fanfiction review and tell me what you think of it./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongPower Levels/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Goku Super Saiyan: 1,100,000,000/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Goku Super Saiyan 2: 1,836,000,000/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cell: 1,400,000,000/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Vegeta Super Saiyan: 470,000,000/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gohan Super Saiyan: 1,115,000,000/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Trunks Super Saiyan: 445,000,000/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Radaiccho Base (Suppressed): 420,000,000/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Radaiccho Super Saiyan (Suppressed): 1,170,000,000/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Piccolo: 400,000,000/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emCredit to the writer of "Bringer of Death" npberryhill. I've decided to use his power level system in my story instead of the old one, so go check out his story!/em/p 


	2. Beaten

Chapter **2**

"Goku if you think you can kill me your sadly mistaken". " I am the Perfect Android I cant be beaten by anybody or anything, not even you Goku." "

Okay Cell we'll just have to see about that." "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku's raging aura bursted with newly acquired power, and blew Cell away like a rag doll.

"Cell, your about to Whafeel pain like you've never experienced before." Cell stood in awe, now fully aware of Goku's vast power.

"G... Goku how did you attain such power, in such a short amount of time.

"Cell your about to experience my power first hand." Goku took off at Cell full speed and disappeared from the sight of everyone watching. He reappeared in front of the Bio-Android, and then he attacked. The shockwave of the punch Goku unleashed had the bursting power of an exploding supernova.

The shockwave completely flattened everything around Goku and Cell ,and everyone was knocked off of their feet.

When the blinding light faded and the enormous dust cloud cleared, Cell just simply wasn't there. The only thing left in the middle of the giant crater was Goku floating right where he punched Cell.

* * *

 **Vegeta's P.O.V**

When Vegeta recovered the first thing he did was get up ,and look to see the aftermath of Goku's devastating punch.

"What the hell! Where has that blasted Android gone, the only thing left is Kakarot and a giant crater!" "Kakarot can't be the powerful... he just cant be." "He completely decimated Cell with one attack!" "That Android was launched across the planet from the force of the blow!"

* * *

 **Cell's P.O.V**

When Cell awoke he couldn't see anything correctly, and felt a liquidly substance running down the side of his face. He quickly realized that his head was completely flattened from the force and impact of the blow, and that the substance was blood.

Cell then attempted to get up, but stumbled and fell back down into the crater he was embedded in. " _He only hit me with one blow, but how... just how could I be s..so damaged."_ Cell quickly regenerated his flattened head and got up to see where he was.

He quickly realized that not only was he in a foreign area, but he was also on the other side of the planet. "Goku's new power is amazing, the force of that one punch launched me across the entire planet like it was nothing." "He can't be that strong, NOOO! he isn't that strong."

"GRRAAHHHHH! I'll show him and all of his friends the true power of perfection" "I'LL SHOW THEM ALLLLL!" Cell ignited his aura and quickly took off back towards the Cell Games. Within a few minutes of flying Cell was back at the arena. "Now we'll see who's really the strongest here Goku."

* * *

 **Goku's P.O.V**

"Cell really isn't much of a challenge as he is now, and I know he isn't using his full power maybe I should try to goad him into powering up."

"Hey Cell you should try using your full power your weak, your not a challenge to me as you are now."

"Hmph you fool you wanted to se my full power, well here it is, said Cell." AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cells aura exploded and doubled in size, his muscles slightly bulged and his power skyrocketed.

HAAAAAAAAAAA! A huge crater quickly formed under Cell, and also his energy cracked all of the ground around him. His aura crackled with bio-electricity ,and he once again screamed with fury.

RAAHHHHH!

"His power is amazing, I should maybe power up a little bit more my self, said Goku."

"I should probably make this look flashy to make him think I'm going full power from the start."

HAAAAAAAAA! Goku's power slowly started to increase, and his aura flared out.

RAHHHH! Goku's aura died down, and his power leveled out. "There that should be more than enough to handle Cell's full power."

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There was a brilliant golden light that flared out from Cell's body and blinding anyone in close proximity.

When the light faded all of the Z Fighters except Goku were in awe of Cell's power.

"A.. A.. Amazing Kakarot doesn't stand a chance against Cell Now, it's all over we've lost, said Vegeta."

"Cell's Power is awesome we can't win the Earth is doomed, Cell will kill us all, said Trunks."

"NO you idiots Cell's Power pales in comparison to Goku's we still have a chance of saving the earth, replied Piccolo."

"So Cell are you ready to throw down, said Goku."

"Yes I am ready Goku, now it's time you face the power of Ultimate Perfection."

HAAAAAA! Goku and Cell both charged at each other with a might yell ,and their fists cocked back prepared to strike.

* * *

 **Gohan's P.O.V**

"H... Ho... How are you a Super Saiyan I thought my Dad, Vegeta, Trunks, and myself were the only ones left, you should be dead."

"Well I did die, but I was wished back to life with the Dragon Balls after Planet Vegeta's explosion."

"But how are you so strong your even stronger than Cell was before he killed me."

Gohan sensed a huge Ki signature it felt like a hot knife was stabbing through his mind.

"How did my Dad get so strong, what happened to him?"

"Well Gohan it looks like Goku has ascended, when you died it triggered his dormant power."

"The same would have happened to you if Cell didn't kill you."

"Not only is your dad powerful, but I can sense he is not even using half of his full power."

"Wooow I still can't believe he became that strong."

"If your the Original Super Saiyan can you tell me the legend from your perspective."

"Not now it's a pretty long story so I'll just tell you later, but there is something I think you should know."

"I'm not the very first Super Saiyan of legend, that Super Saiyan was someone way before my time, said Radaiccho."

"Well who was the first Super Saiyan then, its sounds like you know him personally or something."

"Gohan I'm the Super Saiyan of legend that Vegeta used to speak of, and the one all the other Saiyan's know about." "But the first Super Saiyan that Frieza's family knew of was in fact your grandfather and Goku's father, Bardock.

"That can't be true my grandfather can't be thousands of years old."

Radaiccho dropped his Super Saiyan transformation and returned to his base level.

"He isn't Frieza's Supernova that destroyed the planet sent him back in time, he was sent back because of the powers the people of Kanassa gave him."

"My Grandfather is here in Otherworld isn't he, asked Gohan."

"Yep he sure he is we can go meet him if you want after your done with King Kai's training and learn the Fusion Technique."

"What's fusion Radaiccho, asked Gohan."

"Fusion is a technique where two fighters powers are added together and then multiplied on top of that."

"Wow that sounds awesome I cant wait to learn it."

"Well you won't really like the way it's performed because it its a dance, said Radaiccho."

"It won't hurt to learn it, let's get started so I can meet my grandpa, said Gohan."

"Okay let's get started, said Radaiccho."

* * *

 **Goku's P.O.V**

Goku and Cell fists both collided and produced an amazing shockwave with a deafening **BOOOOOOM!** Cell was thrown back by the impact with an shattered arm, but Goku was perfectly fine.

"Looks like your not as strong as you thought Cell, said Goku."

GRRRR! "I'll show you whos the strongest, said Cell." Cell charged at Goku again and punched him with his full strength in the face. Only Goku's head was knocked to the side but other than that he was completely fine.

"So that's all you've got huh...weak."

"WEAK I'll show you, screamed Cell."

Cell charged at Goku once again, and the two engaged in a furious exchange. Goku and Cell both traded a hundred blows all in the span of one second.

Cell punched and kicked with all his might but couldn't succeed in hitting Goku.

"GRRRRR! STOP DOGDING MY ATTACKS!, AND FIGHT BACK."

"Okay if you say so, but don't beg me to stop once your beaten within an inch of your life."

Goku quickly hit Cell with a chop to the back of his neck knocking I'm out of the sky into the ground.

"That was for all the innocents you killed."

Goku flew down and hit Cell with a knee drop in his back, with a sickening CRUUNNCCH!

"That one was for my son Gohan!" He then punched Cell in the same place in his back, but this time Goku's hand pierced through Cells back, and Cell screamed in agony.

"That was for all the pain you've caused to everyone here!"

Goku kicked Cell out of the crater he was in then flew out of it himself.

"So Cell what did you think of that display of my power."

Cell stood up and stared at Goku with the intent to kill him. Cell regenerated the hole in his back, and was finally able to stand properly.

"PANT...PANT...PANT Goku I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do." " _So in terms of brute strength he is stronger, but lets see if he can stand up to this power.", thought Cell_

''Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fight.", said Goku

"You've mocked me... FOR THE LAST TIME, PREPARE TO DIE.", screamed Cell

Cell flew up into the sky and ignited his aura.

"Hey guys I think Cell is running away maybe he's had enough.", said Krillin

"You idiot can't see Cell is about to release a Kamehameha, QUICK! everyone get down NOW!", screamed Piccolo

Cell got into the Kamehameha stance, and his energy started to skyrocket. His aura nearly tripled in size, and a blue ball of Ki the size of a football appeared in his hands.

 **"KAAAAAAAA"** The Bright shining light cupped in-between Cell's hands started to shine even more intensely, Cell's power level skyrocketed.

 **"MEEEEEEEE"** Cell's aura doubled in size again, this time electricity arced off hitting the ground and burning it. All of the Z Fighters quickly realized that Cell's power level was approaching Goku's nearly surpassing his.

 **"HAAAAAAA"**

"Damn it all Cell's power just surpassed Kakarot's and is still rising even higher, how is it possible that he's generating that much power.", Vegeta said

 **"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"** The blue Ki ball now ballooned in size, now it was the size of a basketball.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** Cell fired his attack and everything was basked in a deep blue light.

* * *

Well that was Chapter 2 sorry for the long wait I got kind of lazy with the story, with school starting again and everything. But leave more reviews they inspire me to keep going with the story (You can even leave some ideas if you want.)

Here are the Power Levels for this chapter.

* * *

 **Power Levels**

 **Goku Super Saiyan 2 (Suppressed): 47,000,000,000 (47 Billion)**

 **Goku Super Saiyan 2 (Less suppressed): 75,000,000,000 (75 Billion)**

 **Cell (Suppressed): 36,000,000,000 (36 Billion)**

 **Cell (Full Power): 67,000,000,000 (67 Billion)**

 **Cell's Kamehameha: 100,500,000,000 (100.5 Billion)**


End file.
